Baker's Dozen : Frosting Festive Frenemies
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: An unlikely duo winds up cooking some devilish treats in the kitchen, with the help of a peculiar cookbook... WARNING - contains acts and scenes that are not suitable for work. proceed at your own discretion.


**I know this is late, but I actually posted this over a week ago on AO3 (Which will always be getting my works early if anyone's interested). Anyway This is pretty OoC, especially since I haven't been keeping up with the latest season where Neo is actually back. just think of this as a chibiesque world where the main plot isn't all that relevent and that Ruby and Neo could become buddies in less than a hundred words. anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

A heavy blanket of snow had fallen over Beacon Academy. The grounds were oddly empty, as if the rest of the students and faculty had simply disappeared. Ruby didn't see it as odd, and simply went about her day.

The young huntress was skipping through the hallway, still clad in her pyjamas. Her earphones were around her neck as she bobbed her head to the beat.

 _Crash!_

"Hmm?" Ruby stopped right in front of a pair of doors. "What was that? Is someone in the kitchen?" she wondered aloud.

The young lady cautiously approached the door, listening to the ruckus on the other side. She mulled her options before ultimately deciding to enter. "H-hello?"

The kitchen had clearly seen some use, with a few different appliances and dishes out. A cluster of ingredients were in the middle of the counter. Ruby saw the ingredients shuffle as a small face popped out the side. the face of a frightfully familiar young lady.

Ruby recognized the tri-toned girl anywhere. The same one that had made fools of them at the highway. Roman's lackey, Neo. ""W-What are you doing here?!" she asked.

Neo smiled, taking Ruby aback. The small criminal reached over and grabbed...a sign? **[I'm making cookies. Want to join me?]**

The young huntress sputtered and protested, "I...but...but you're evil!" she accused.

Neo tsked, never really dropping her smile. She spun the sign around and re-presented it to Ruby. **[Yeah...but cookies]**

The young huntress tried to protest, but found no good reason to deny Neo's invitation. "...I get to lick the spoon," Ruby declared.

* * *

Ruby finished tying the knot of her apron and turned back to her former foe turned kitchen buddy. "Soooo, what are we making?" she asked.

Neo looked up from the cookbook and adjusted her chef's cap. Her free hand reached for her sign and whipped it up. **[I got this book with all kinds of fun recipes. Check it out!]**

Ruby screamed at the sight. The etchings on the cover were grotesque, provocative, and very, very much _filth_. "What is that?!" she screamed.

Neo brought the book back to examine the cover, eyebrow raised. She slowly brought it back up, showing Ruby again. This time it looked more benign, with little festive cartoons from different holidays holding up tiny trays and platters. The title was now emblazoned in fine gold lettering.

"The Necooknomicon...sounds, ah, interesting," Ruby chuckled. _'I could've sworn I saw...nah, it must've been my imagination,'_ she shook away the surreal and _evocative_ fantasy. "So what are we baking?"

Neo turned the pages until she settled on a familiar looking recipe. Ruby eyed them and finally mused aloud, "Gingerbread Cookies? Well I guess those DO match the spirit. Okay!" she cheered. She zipped over to the little criminal and her ingredients and got to work. The little imp gave a triumphant smile and stepped back.

Neo actually loved this time of year - the festivities, the treats. It was the only time that she'd be willing to let herself open up and forgo the usual murderous impulses for more fun things. Why else would she be here deep in the enemy grounds completely exposed and baking? And luckily her plan had gone off without a hitch.

The little criminal knew about Ruby Rose, and specifically her impressive skills with sweets. She'd swiped a cookie or two from Ruby's previous batches, something that was blamed on Yang. hearing the two sisters bicker was always extra sweet as she enjoyed the little reaper's crafts just outside. Today marked a golden opportunity to work with the master herself...and Neo was delighted to jump at the chance.

"Hey, pass me the eggs," Rwby asked. Neo shook out of her fantasies and joined the little prodigy at work...

* * *

"Aaand...done!"

Ruby finished dumping in the flour mixture and turned off the mixer. Neo peeked over the edge at the bowl full of rich dark cookie dough, ready to be formed and baked to perfection. "Now we just need to roll it out and press them…um, did you bring a cookie cutter?" Ruby asked.

Neo blinked and looked across the counter of the various cookware. Finding none, she sadly shakes her head. Her partner-in-crime just waved it off. "That's okay! I'll go get one of my cookie cutters!" Ruby beamed.

Neo perked up and grabbed her sign. **[Okay, I'll work on rolling out the dough.]**

"Sounds good - I'll be right back!" Ruby called back as she zipped away. Neo re-adjusted her askew chef's cap and turned back to the bowl.

 _'...She won't notice if some of its missing,'_ Neo mused as she reached for the spoon...

* * *

"Soo bad news - I couldn't find- Is that all we had?" Ruby paused and looked at the rolled dough. Somehow it seemed slightly thinner around than she expected, at least based on the pictures. Neo merely shrugged and finished washing her hands before coming back to the bowl.

Anyway, I couldn't find any of my cookie cutters... but I found one of Yang's," Ruby explained as she pulled it out. Neo looked at the cutter, specifically the _odd_ shape that it would make.

 _'These are going to be some beefy looking gingerbread men,' Neo mused before she pulled out her sign._ **[Why does she have this?]**

"I choose not to ask questions," Ruby said as she placed it over the dough and pressed down. Neo was nearby, ready with a tray to collect them. In time they had a full tray of a dozen oddly defined gingerbread men, ready for the oven. "Can you go preheat the oven?" Ruby asked. Neo looked up from her dough-coated beater and gave a thumbs up.

Ruby finished re-rolling the dough and eyed her canvas. Despite her best efforts, there was only enough dough left for about half of a cookie. "...Well every batch needs a runt, right?" Ruby chuckled before pushing down. A sudden shuffle directed her back to her partner in crime, frozen mid-lick of the beater. Neo slowly lifted her nearby sign. **[That was dark]**

"I'm sorry…" Ruby apologized as she meekly placed the half-formed man in the sole remaining spot. Neo dropped the now-cleaned beater in the sink and pulled open the door. Ruby set the tray, closed the door, and set the timer. "So now we wait…" she declared.

* * *

"I'm boooooooored," Ruby moaned. She glanced at the timer to see that a whole two minutes had passed.

 _'Must. Remember. Holiday. Cheer,'_ Neo silently growled. She pulled up her sign. **[Same. what should we do?]**

Ruby donned a contemplative face as she mulled on ideas. _'Well that should keep her quiet for a lit-'_ "We could talk about things," Ruby suggested. _'Oh dust please no!'_

 ** _|They see you as small and helpless,|_**

 _'Thank you!'_ Neo mentally cheered as the huntress-in-training's scroll went off. Ruby reached down and looked at the name, letting out a delighted squeal. "Oh hey, I need to take this. I'll be right back," she promised.

Neo barely even waved her out the door when she was on her way out. "Hi dad!...Yes I'm doing alright..."

The little thief gave out a relieved sigh. She basked in the silence and the burgeoning smell of freshly baked gingerbread cookies. _'Alright, just need to sit here and be patient…'_

* * *

 _'HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!'_

A whole ten minutes had passed and Neo was at her wits' end. She'd lost count of how many times she looked at the timer, agonizing as the bright display slowly ticked down. Ruby was still gone, happily talking with her dad that just left a dangerous criminal alone in the heart of a critical location...and all she wanted was her damn cookies.

Neo was fidgeting with the blade in her umbrella, constantly releasing and sealing it. She was shaking, tapping her foot in anticipation. Maybe it was her sweet tooth, but for some reason she just couldn't wait with the promise of Ruby Rose's cookies looming over her. _'She didn't put something in the batter...I know she didn't,'_ Neo chanted to herself.

The sweet smell of gingerbread lulled her, but not enough to placate the normally-psychotic little imp. She dared to glance over at the oven for any signs that it was ready. _'Wait, is the oven glowing brighter than it should?_

 _'...oh Shit!''_

Neo threw her umbrella aside as she dashed tot the now-smoking oven. She threw open the door in a panic...

 _Boom!_

Neo wheezed and coughed as she struggled to her feet. The explosion had sent her flying back into the far cabinets. Luckily she was okay, if a little winded from the sudden act.

'Ding!'

The simple chime of a bell reached her ears. It sounded a little antiquated for the oven they had been using, but she was too preoccupied with trying to catch her bearings to dwell on that. _'What in the world...happened?!'_ Neo watched in horror as some _thing_ crawled out of the open oven. _'I-Is that a_ GINGERBREAD MAN?!'

Towering over her was a cartoonish farce of a gingerbread man. Neo looked up in down in shock at the giant, lumbering cookie. More than that, it looked strangely...alive.

It's simple face looked at her with the kind of dim intelligence of a puppy. Its eyes looked down on her from the massive height difference between the two of them. It even had the frosting decorations they were planning, the pink ones. But what stunned her - what _truly_ shocked her was the massive cock swinging between its legs.

 _'Wha..How...WHY?!'_

Neo was taken aback when the lumbering pastry swiftly reached out and grabbed her. It took her off her feet and pushed her against the wall, knocking her breath out. "Oof!"

She rolled over and caught herself on the table. Her eyes shifted as she tried to collect her bearings. She could make out the shadow of her assailant looming over her. She struggled to her feet, hands on the surface and ass against the edge. Her vision was filled with the disarmingly simple smile of the giant gingerbread man.

Her breath was caught as she felt it rubbing her breast. As it leaned in, she felt something hot and _hard_ poking against her stomach. It didn't take two brain cells to realize what it was...or what it wanted. _'Like hell am I getting raped by a...by a goddamn cookie!'_

 _chomp!_

Neo's eyes blazed as she bit down on the gingerbread man's arm, tearing a chunk out of the doughy appendage. It let her go, giving her room to jab it square in its stomach with her elbow.

She spat out the chunk of cookie and took off, leaping over the downed assailant. Her focus was on her discarded umbrella and the blade within. She barely even noticed the treat's mitt latching onto her apron strap.

 _Riiiip!_

Her tight pants were torn apart under its shocking strength. The now-useless garment slipped down her legs and exposed her tri-colored underwear. Her now-loose apron dragged down and got caught between her knees. Neo tripped and slid against the tile floor.

 _'Fuck!'_ She fell to her knees, silently cursing. The gingerbread man seized her and pulled her up. She tried to bite its arm again, only for it to swiftly gag her with her own apron. Neo tried to spit it out, but the bundle was too thick. She felt its hand grab her breast again, alongside the unwelcome sensation of something poking between her ass. _'Dammit!'_ she quietly cursed.

Neo screamed against her gag and struggled against her cookie captor. The living pastry ignored her plight and focused on sawing its massive cock between her tight buttcheeks. _'This is...this is absurd!'_ she complained. Her attempts to spit out her apron were thwarted by her face being shoved into the overhead counter.

The gingerbread man kept molesting her rear, its simple face never once dropping. It was a stark contrast between the smile and the sexual assault it was employing. _'How does a sweet thing go this bad?!'_

 _'...oh wait.'_

Finally it seemed to tire of merely grinding against her and instead pushed her head down onto the counter itself. Neo was able to brace herself against the edge, but only wound up shoving her drenched and wrinkled panties against her captor. She froze as its doughy nub ripped her underwear as easily as it had done her pants. _'Are you fucking...this is...aaaargh!'_

Her angry thoughts were cut off as it shoved its cock deep in her snatch. Neo arched her back as the chaotic sensations of pain and pleasure threatened to overcome her. When it pulled back, it wound up taking her hips with it - causing her head to slide off the counter before bumping against the cabinet.

Neo moaned in pain, gripping the counter even harder. Her pussy scraped against the cookie's cock, not quite lubricated enough to go along easily. Her tiny body wound up bouncing and dragging against its dick. Not that the stupidly simple sweet treat seemed to realize or care.

Her eyes watered, much to her annoyance. It wasn't out of despair, but simply pain. She was far more versed in causing it rather than receiving it. And as she bounced back and forth on her tiptoes...she started to notice the pain was going away.

Neo's dripping pussy smacked against the cookie, sending more and more of her juices flying as they went on. She slowly stopped being dragged along and instead could stay in place on her toes.

The young criminal tried to gain some kind of leverage - an upper hand that could get her out of this pleasurable trap. However, she made the mistake of trying to grab over the cabinet's edge as a particularly hard thrust sent her tit-first into the unforgiving wood. The wind was taken out of her lungs. She reached back on instinct to stop the oncoming wall of pussy pounding pastry, yet to no avail.

Her nails scraped out some of the cookie's sweet skin, leaving welts behind. The bunched up apron finally fell out of her mouth, letting her gasp and whimper unmolested. Between her pain she took in deep gulps of much needed air.

The gingerbread man seized her shirt beneath her apron and tore it straight off. It hung between her shoulders, her bra still hidden by the apron. Neo was jarred back by the sudden action and remembered what was happening to her. Before she could do anything though, her captor had seized her hips and was really starting to pound her now.

She tried to grab the edge again, but failed as her breasts were smashed against the counter. The sounds of her hips smashing against the cookie were far more audible now. Her juices were gushing from her folds. Her slick walls made the cookie cock practically glide towards her waiting womb. She was pushed up so high that her toes no longer touched the floor.

Neo could almost feel her stomach bulging with every thrust. Her eyes were flickering like crazy as she blinked and babbled like a witless newborn. Her body was so close to the edge of oblivion...and then she was forced clear over.

Neo collapsed against the counter, knocking her knees as her body spasmed. She could only feel something hot and syrupy blasting into her womb. She was left utterly stunned and locked in a private eternity...until at last her first coherent thoughts came together. _I...I came...from being raped...by a gingerbread man,'_

Neo wanted nothing more than to drop dead at that very moment.

Her captor was far from finished however. It started to thrust again, its hands wandered down to her thighs. It grabbed hold...and then it fell back, taking her with it.

Neo yelped as her captor smacked into the ground, causing tiny cracks to appear all over its body. She tried to break free, only to find that its grip on her thighs was still too strong. It forced her tiny body down onto its big, baked boner. On and on until she was practically lulled into a drooling stupor.

While her body was convulsing and surrendering, her mind refused to do so. _'Why isn't my aura kicking in? Where the hell is Red? What the HELL is going on?!'_ she rambled. In the distance she made out the pages of their cookbook...only it seemed to be glowing an eerie light. _'That book! Red was right - there is something wrong with that damn thing...Ugh, should've known better than to trust a random delivery,'_ she lamented.

Before she could formulate a plan, the gingerbread man forced her back up and nearly off its dick. It spun her around so that she was facing its insufferably smiling face before slamming her right back down.

Neo didn't even notice that her thighs were free, or do anything to exploit that fact. Instead her fingers gripped the cookies legs as it bounced her up and down. She caught herself actually bouncing back and even rolling her hips, much to her dismay. _'Ugh...and now I'm enjoying this? Can it get any worse?'_

 _Ding!_

There from the oven was another Gingerbread man. Same stupid smile, same massive cock. The only difference was this one had green icing. _'What the fuck?!'_

Before she could move, the second cookie was already behind her. She looked back in fear, even as the fist cookie kept pounding her from below. The fresh fiend reached over her neck and seized her loose apron. Neo gasped as it pulled the frayed and messy garment right over her head before tossing it aside.

Next it seized her torn shirt at the back of her neck. That too was torn off, though with her arms being pulled back in the process. The green cookie than pushed her back into its older breathren's face, sending her breast-clad boob into its simple mouth.

Neo pulled back, only to encounter resistance around her tit. She looked down at the obstruction. The recess caused by her breasts seemed to bend and twist, almost as if it were...moving. _'Oh dust that's...no!'_

She pulled straight back in terror, only for her bra to come off in the process. She was stunned, until she remembered that the clasp was in the front. _'It must've broken while I was struggling...perfect,'_ she lamented.

Before she could ponder her constant misfortune, Neo felt something poking against her ass. She clenched her teeth and dared to look back again. _'Oh don't tell me…'_. She lamented. As if hearing her, the second gingerbread man pushed its cock into her puckered hole, breaching her ring and entering her tight cavity. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out. _Fuck! It hurtsssss!'_

The green cookie started thrusting in her tight ass, ignorant of the enormous amount of pain she was feeling. It forced her body along, trying to find a rhythm with its older breathrenas they bounced her back and forth between their dicks.

Neo couldn't stop the groans from escaping her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to find something beyond the pain. Feeling two large cocks shuffling around her insides was...well there was much less pleasure now. But that was okay for her. Pleasure was deception - a lie that kept her blind. Pain would keep her focused.

Her hands reached down and squeezed against its chest, keeping her propped up as her bowels were being rearranged. The cock in her pussy was almost a secondary concern now compared to the prick in her ass. She tried to sit up straight, only for the green cookie to shove her down.

 _Crunch!_

The first one in pink had reared up and latched down on her boob, using the cavity that she'd made earlier. Neo growled as her tit was given a rough massage in tandem with the two pistons between her legs. _'D-Dammit! I need to get free!'_ she lamented.

On and on the two went, defiling the criminal with their cookie cocks. The fresh one had its paw on her back, forcing her breast into the first one's mouth. The juices from her pussy had sunk into the older pastry's crotch, making it slightly mushy and causing her to sink further with every thrust.

She grit her teeth and bore out the pain, the humiliation...the ecstasy. At last she felt the second one clenching in her bowels _'Here it comes,_ she braced herself…only for the gingerbread man to pull out of her ass as the first spurt came flying out.

She felt something hot strike her back, all the way up to her neck. A flicker went past and managed to land on her cheek. Neo grimaced at the smoldering sensation, but decided to take a chance. Her tougne stretched out and flicked at the very edge of the stuff before bringing it back to her lips. Her flickering eyes widened as she processed it. _Is this...frosting?'_

 _'I'm being raped by cookies and getting creampied by_ FROSTING?!'

Her two captors had taken the time to pull out and swap holes.. Her back was now against the pink cookie as its glazed girth poked at her sore asshole. The new, green one kneeled down on the other's oversized legs and stuffed its cock in her frosting-filled twat. Neo was too shocked, to mortified by her realizations to escape before her ankles were grabbed again.

As one, her holes were plugged up again. The sudden pain snapped her out of her lull and reminded her of her clear and present danger. The cock in her ass was more lubricated than before, meaning that she could bounce off it without feeling too much undue pain. She looked down between her jiggling breasts at the unsightly bulge that popped in and out with every thrust. _'Oh...perfect!'_

Neo bit her lip to keep the moans from pouring out. Her ass grinded against the gingerbread man behind her, her back pressed into its gumdrop buttoned chest. Her hands blindly reached back and grabbed its oversized head.

The new one had taken the first's place in her pussy, thrusting its marginally-thicker cock into her creampied twat. Her petite body was ragdolled between two firm walls of delicous gingerbread gangrape.

While her body was eager, her mind was a different matter. Neo had dropped the holiday cheer and let herself fall back into her usual antics. She wasn't reaching back for support, despite what these brainless pastries would presume. At last, her fingers reached the cookie man's neck. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated...

 _Snap!_

 _'Gotcha!'_ she cheered as she felt the pastry's neck crumple in her grip. She swiftly brought her hands back to her front, bringing the broken head with her. Her triumphant grin fell as she looked at the smiling face of her decapitated rapist...only for its body to keep pounding away at her rear.

The fresher cookie took it out of her hands and tossed it aside, knocking over the beater and the other ingredients.. _'What does it take to KILL these fucking things?!'_ she despaired.

The headless cookie blindly reached up and grabbed her arms, pulling them back. Neo whimpered in pain as the cock in her ass increased its pace. She felt the dick head scraping against her cavity, her own quim juice acting as a steadily drying lubricant.

A glimmer in the distance caught her tear-soaked eye. Neo looked beyond the disgusting smile of her captor at the mess that it had made when it tossed away the other one's head. All the different ingredients were covering the floor, making a massive mess...except for one thing. _'The cookbook!'_

Miraculously it had landed propped up, on the pages of the gingerbread cookie recipe. Everything printed on it still looked the exact same, right down to the charming little cartoons. However the circle of gingerbread men was different now. Two of them now looked brighter, more vibrant. One of them appeared to be bathed in fire - a fire that was rising up its body before her very eyes. _'Does that mean...oh no.'_

The two cookies suddenly took her up, still pistoning away at her twat and ass. Neo's hand reached back and groped at the headless stump behind her. Their sudden acts put her on the threshold of a devestang climax, but she managed to stay lucid for a few more moments.

She watched in horror as the fire swallowed up the cookie. And then…

 _Ding!_

 _Wham!_

"Hey Neo! Sorry that took...so...long?!" Ruby's cheerful voice morphed into shock as she looked around at the horrible sights before her. The mess on the floor was cause for concern, but then her wide eyes beheld the sight of Neo being double stuffed by two giant cookies. "Wha...How...Why?!"

Neo struggled against her captors, trying to warn Ruby of the danger lurking behind her. A third gingerbread cookie man in blue had crawled out of the oven and now was poised to take her frenemy by surprise. _'Look behind you you insufferable little-'_

"Eep!"

 _'Aaand there goes my greatest hope,'_ Neo lamented as she cosigned herself to be used as a cookie cocksleeve. The quim of her most recent orgasm dripped dribbled onto the floor.

Ruby's back hit the wall with an "Oof!". As she tried to recover, she felt her head being pushed down until she was on her knees. Before she could catch her breath, something hard and hot was shoved in her mouth. "Mmph?!"

Her wide eyes darted up past the dauntingly long shaft to the giant cookie above her. It shook its hips back and forth, sending more of its girth between her unwitting lips. Ruby struggled and gagged against her captor, but to no avail.

 _Glrk! Glrk!_

The young student's head was forced along her captor's girth. She was too stunned to retaliate and simply whimpered each time the cock hit the back of her mouth. One thrust wound up a little too close to her throat and kicked off her gag reflex, making her spasm.

Her actions caused a small crack between its shaft and the rest of its body. Something hot and thick came seeping out and quickly assaulted her lips. _'Ewww what is this stuff? Is this blood?!'_ she panicked. A small dollop landed on her tongue and made her freeze in place.

 _'No wait. This is...is this frosting?_ _It's so….so good!'_

She stopped struggling in favor of slurping as much as she could for the small chance of more of her sweet treat. Her fingers dug into its sides as she braced herself. Each thrust sent more and more warm frosting into her greedy gullet. Until finally it stopped bleeding out and just plain _exploded_ in her mouth.

Ruby didn't fight back - on the contrary she swallowed it all with gusto. The slight pain from ingesting her warm treat didn't even phase the girl now that she'd gotten her sweet fix. Her eyes hooded over as she happily accepted spurt after spurt of warm, bubbling frosting.

Over by Neo, she'd been forced back down onto the lap of the green gingerbread man. The cookie was still pounding away at her ass, even as the discharge of tis previous loads pooled out between her legs. The pink one had swapped out her pussy for her pursed, pouting mouth.

Her small mouth ached as she was forced to take her captor's cookie cock into her throat. She choked and gagged and struggled against her new hell. If these devious desserts had any sense of coherence, they might have noticed the evil glint in her flickering eyes.

 _'Just have to stay patient...and f-focused,'_ she chanted to herself. Focus was easy enough with the pain that came from her prolonged sodomy, and the newfound torment in her throat. Patience was far harder and meant she had to endure an unbearably long time of her mouth and gullet being used as a cocksleeve.

 _'Glrk Glrk Glrk'_

Neo perked up as she felt the cock twitching in her throat. Her teeth curled up in her stuffed mouth. However, her captor had other plans and withdrew until only its crown was left. _'Not as much as I'd want...but I'll take it!'_

 _CHOMP!_

 _'Fuck!'_

 _'Okay that was a bad idea,'_ Neo winced as the hot frosting scalded her mouth. The doughy glans melted and swirled down her gullet. To make things worse, the gingerbread man pulled his mutilated dick out and shot more of the uncomfortably warm icing over her face.

 _Ding!_

 _'Of course…'_ she lamented as the nearby oven belched out yet another baked big-dicked bastard. The same damn face, the same damn cock... _'Wait, is that one bigger?'_ Neo appended her thoughts. What vexed her the most was its color - bright yellow. _'Juuuuust like that big titted bimbo on the train...fuck me,'_ she cursed.

The fourth fiend lumbered over to her, dick erect and ready. Neo snarled, showing the crumbs and frosting on her teeth. Her bravado was lost on these mindless morsels.

 _Fwosh_

In a sudden burst of rose petals, Ruby was right behind them. her eyes blazed in determination. Her clothes were disheveled, but still miraculously intact.

 _'She got away?!'_ Neo gasped. She wasn't the only one stunned - all three gingerbread men stopped what they were doing and turned to face her. All except the pink one, who couldn't control his constant ejaculation of icing.

The young pre-huntress reached out and snatched the wounded cookie by its headless shoulders. "Gimme!" she ordered before pulling the 'bleeding' cookie away. Neo was stunned, the dick still in her butt with a fresh fiend looming over her.

It took a few minutes of blindly hearing Ruby moan and coo over a hot glazing before it finally clicked for Neo. _'You've got to be kidding me - she's getting OFF on what's happening to us...Oh Roman, you're in deep shit with her,'_ she pitied her criminal partner.

By this point the green cookie had started fucking her ass again and had thrown her up over a table. Her arms were pulled back and firmly in its massive grip. Her modest breasts were covered in flour and sugar, leaving smears against the messy surface. Her sense of ire only grew as the yellow pastry walked in front of her, cock still standing at the ready.

Neo gritted her teeth as a warning, but it was a useless endeavor. Especially since that wasn't what the gingerbread man was after in the first place. Instead it lifted her up so that her body was over the table.

She watched as the yellow cookie plopped its dick out on the table before dropping her onto it. Her boobs wrapped around the gingerbread girth, and it became clear what it was intending to do. _'Really? You want a titfuck from ME?!'_

The pastry had already pressed down on her back and was thrusting its hips in and out of her breast crack. Neo's chin rubbed against its girth as she got an unwelcome eyeful of towering dough. _'...fucking cookies.'_

Meanwhile, Ruby lapped up mouthful after mouthful of fresh frosting, straight from the unbound tap. Her chin was covered in the stuff, creating a white beard over her young, innocent face.

She was ignorant to the fact her pajama bottoms were now at her feet. Or the fact her first foe was pounding away at her tight little twat. Her sole focus was on enjoying this seemingly endless stream of hot sugar.

Ruby was being bounced against the green cookies cock. Her hand was flat against the table, little more than a formality. The gingerbread man had grabbed her calf and pulled it straight up. His other mit was against her hip for support. Her toes flicked against the cold tile, never quite able to reach.

She didn't react to her violation in the slightest - not when she was happily drunk and drowning in sugar spunk. _'Gimme more…'_ echoed in her head as she greedily gulped it all down.

 _Ding!_

Like clockwork, the next one sprang out. Decked in pure white icing that was the exact shade of its breathren's discharge. It glanced between Neo and Ruby before lumbering over to the latter. _'Better you than me, Red,'_ the criminal mournfully declared.

Neo winced as her green coated captor pulled out of her warm and worn ass. She waited for it to slip back into either of her holes. But instead it took a third option and wedged itself between her asscheeks. _'Really?!'_ she grumbled.

Her two cookie captors alternated as they sawed their cocks between her tiny body. Her sore breasts and butt grew red under constant misuse. She fought back the tears in her eyes and tried to stay focused - stay sane.

"EEEE-ULP?!"

Ruby's sudden shrieks were abruptly cut off. Neo struggled to cran her neck over, but was unable to actually make out what had happened. She didn't need to see it though - not when the pink gingerbread man's dismembered cock and arm landed beside her.

 _'What the fuck?!'_ Neo panicked at the sight. The yellow cookie reached out and grabbed the dismembered cock before stuffing it down her gaping mouth. Her teeth made short work of the bit that she could reach, but the rest stayed lodged in there until it started to melt. Neo glared death at the smiling yellow gingerbread man. _'I haven't even tried to scream, you goddamn pastry!'_

Ruby's terror had broken through the sugar-high haze as she stared at the white smiling face currently plowing her snatch. The newest gingerbread man had swifty asserted its place by tearing up the very first one and tossing it aside. After that it had taken her out of the blue one's hands and started fucking her.

It raised its mitts, still coated in pink frosting from the murderous deed, and threw her ankles over its shoulders. Its other palm reached up and ripped open her shirt, exposing her bouncing breasts. Ruby couldn't cover her nipples, not when her fingers were wrapped around the table edges and desperately trying to hold on.

She felt a weight on her head and glanced over. The blue gingerbread man was at her side, offering her its wounded but functional cock. Ruby looked at the frosting bleeding out of its tip and cracks before happily gulping down. She let the sugar rush take her back -back away from this surreal naughty nightmare...

Neo felt the hot glazing on her back, followed by the sudden absence between her buttcheeks. She glanced back in time to see the green gingerbread man lean backwards and collapse against the nearby counter. A quick strain of her neck confirmed her hopes - its dick had finally gone flaccid.

 _'So they DO run out!'_ Neo silenly cheered. It didn't even matter to her that she was still being pinned down and giving a forced breast massage - not when she finally knew that there _were_ limits to these...edible abominations.

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

 _Ding!_

For hours their torment went on. Every time it looked like one of the gingerbread man had finally worn down, another one took its place. Sometimes the transfer of power was far more vicious and led to an earlier cookie being stomped or torn to bits. Even long after the very last chime heralded the last one's arrival, the two frenemies were used as cookie cocksleves.

Ruby loved it.

Neo hated it.

The baked boner batch traded holes and whores as they painted the kitchen. No surface was safe, be it metal, plastic, or skin. Neither one noticed that the _Necooknomicon_ had disappeared - leaving only an flour-formed imprint on the floor where it had laid...

At last the two women had been brought together once more, having been unceremoniously tossed onto the table. Their every orifice were leaking frosting, their skin and limbs absolutely drenched in the stuff. But they didn't try to capitalize on their freedom. Neo was too weak to retaliate, and Ruby was too addled with sugary spunk to care.

So the two young ladies were splayed over the table, surrounded by the six surviving gingerbread men. Their cartoonishly big palms were wrapped around their cocks as they jerked themselves to a final completion. _'Oh just get on with it,'_ Neo sighed as she braced herself.

Her 'wish' was granted.

Neo and Ruby groaned as they were both drenched in white. Hot frosting struck them from all sides, covering what little of their bodies had remained unsullied. Neo forced her eye shut before it suffered any more than it already had. Now-blind, she could only wait for the end and hope it would be soon.

The six streams fired around a dozen shots across their pair of pastry whores before they were full tapped out. One by one, the final six cookies dropped to the floor. Their flaccid cocks crumpled away until there was no sign that they'd been there at all. The last of the flour settled over the tarnished kitchen. The only sound that remained were the punitive moans of Neo and Ruby.

Neo limp-rolled off the table, hitting the ground with an alarming _thud_. She groaned in pain, but was thankful her aura had taken the brunt of it. She tried to wipe away some dried frosting from her eye, finally allowing her to open it and appraise herself.

Her tits, her belly, her thighs - not even her arms or legs had been spared from being glazed. A cursory swipe through her hair confirmed that there was more of the stuff sticking to her roots. _'Ugh, I look like one of that old bastard's sluts,'_ she lamented. Her attention was diverted as she beheld the hellscape that they'd been trapped in.

The kitchen was a total mess - covered in flour, milk, sugar, cookie crumbs...and yet more frosting. Two of the cabinets had been pulled out from where she tried to struggle free, another had been pressed in with the outline of someone's back.

' _Speaking of outlines,'_ she groaned as she looked at _all_ the imprints in flour. Backs, feet, tits, asses, and cheeks. Neo instincitvely rubbed her cheek and confirmed that it had been her. Sure enough - there was flour on her fingers. _'Perfect…'_

"Mmmm," Ruby's voice called out from above. Neo was tempted to ignore her and instead focus on her escape. Yet a small part of her had pity for the girl that had shared her plight. _'Even if she did seem to be enjoying herself a little too much,_ Neo grumbled to herself. Still, she pulled herself up and looked over at her kitchen partner.

Ruby...somehow looked even worse. There was more frosting than bare skin, and her belly looked more than a little bloated. Her hair simply was white - no more signs of her red highlights. She was drooling and even snorting the stuff out, letting it pool around her cheeks. Her fingers were fused together, and there was an absurd amount of the sweet stuff pouring out of her holes. Somehow her eyes had stayed miraculously clear, allowing her frenemy to see her dazed, lulled silver pools.

 _'Always expected Blondie to look like that really...what the hell was up with her?'_ Neo mused as she recalled how _enthusiastic_ the student-huntress had gotten. _'She took those dicks like a fish takes water...was it just because of the sugar?'_ Neo wondered.

Ruby stirred with a whimper. She rolled onto her bare back and stared up at the lights. Neo glanced up and winced at the spurts of frosting that had cooled against the ceiling lights. As one, the two glanced down and locked eyes.

Neo looked at Ruby.

Ruby looked over at Neo.

...

"...so are you going to finish that frosting?"

* * *

 **Have a very Happy New Year all!**


End file.
